


Not Everyone is like Matteusz and Charlie

by Yankingthechain



Category: Class 2016
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M, Matteusz and Charlie are kinky fuckers, Ram's birthday, Tanya is drinking even though she's fourteen but they're alcopops and everyone drinks at fourteen, Teenagers, Underage (responsible) drinking, kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: A late night gathering at Ram's house turns into a giggly drunken discussion of kinks between five friends





	Not Everyone is like Matteusz and Charlie

Charlie was drunk. 

He was a cute drunk-screw that, he was a hot drunk. He was the hottest fucking drunk that Matteusz had ever seen and he was going to-he was going to go over there and tell his boyfriend that he was fricking sexy, like, he could be on vampire diaries if he wanted because he was that attractive and Matteusz wanted him to know that. Like. Know that in his head, where he thought and stuff. 

That's what he wanted to say, what he actually said is, "Charlie, are you a vampire?" April eyed both of their levels of drunkenness and excused herself towards the alcohol table, she'd witnessed Matteusz and Charlie drunk many times before, and she was going to need a lot more alcohol to get through the night if she remembered correctly. 

It was Ram's birthday and his parents were away on business so he threw a tiny little birthday bash, just the 'bunghole' squad all piled into his living room and playing drunken mario kart. Charlie and her had been been talking about the winter formal whenever Matteusz had stumbled over, and she knew that as soon as Charlie's eyes had lit up, their conversation on whether Charlie could wear a dress to this dance was over. 

(Answer: he could, gender roles suck and Charlie had some great legs) 

"No-Matteusz, I'm an' alien!" Charlie laughed giddily and Matteusz caged him in against the wall with his body, laughing along with him even though he didn't understand the joke. When Charlie laughed his throat tightened into a smooth, soft expanse of pale skin and really Matteusz could not for the life of him stop from putting his lips there if he tried. 

Charlie's laughter cuts off into an interested hum as Matteusz wraps his big hands around his boyfriend's legs and picks him up, pressing him against the wall and biting at the spot under his ear that never failed to turn him on. 

"Oh come on guys! Gross!" Ram yelled in horror throwing a pillow at them from his spot in front of the television and making Matteusz stumble drunkenly, almost dropping his alien prince boyfriend-did that make him a prince too by default? These are the questions he needed to ask Charlie. 

"That's-that's homophobic!" Charlie slurred pointing a finger at Ram threateningly, but he's smiling so the birthday boy is sure that he doesn't mean it, "April says homophobia is wrong!"

"Yes!" Matteusz piped up, allowing his boyfriend back on the ground and shaking his head disapprovingly at Ram, "Is very bad. Shame on you!"

Ram shrugged, "It's not homophobic! I don't wanna watch-two dudes getting it on. I don't wanna watch anyone getting it on-if anyone's getting it on, I want it to be me!" He said wildly, putting his controller down and spinning so that he faced the others as Matteusz and Charlie stumbled towards the loveseat they had claimed earlier. Matteusz sat himself down on Charlie's lap unceremoniously and sprawled outwards, reaching a hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Charlie's neck, subtly putting pressure on the light bruise he had left there. 

"So you don't watch like, porn?" Tanya questioned curiously and then raised her hands innocently, "Hey I'm fifteen in like a week, I'm allowed to know what porn is!"

"I know what porn is!" Charlie boasted ridiculously, he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend and stroked idly at the other boy's stomach, just above his belt buckle, "Matteusz showed me."

Matteusz met each pair of the judgemental eyes and grins lopsidedly, "We had to figure out his kink list!" 

April laughed outrageously, taking a swig of her vodka coke special and wincing because damn she made that way too strong, "Dude, you gotta tell us Charlie's kink list!" 

"Or not!" Ram insisted, "Or you don't tell us Charlie's kink list."

"What-! Come on Ram, everybody has a kink list, I bet you have one too!" April toasted her glass in the direction of her boyfriend and winked in an imitation of what she supposes may be sexy. 

"I like to think that I'm pretty vanilla actually." Ram defended himself weakly, but his cheeks were turning the slightest bit red and he took a drink of his beer-coors light, pansy- to hide the flush. 

"Oooh! He is blushing! He is blushing!" Matteusz whooped laughingly and Ram shot him the finger. Tanya edged forward on her knees and demanded,

"Okay, now you gotta tell us." Tanya feels pretty grown up actually, there had been much consideration about whether or not she'd be allowed to drink, considering she was only fourteen, but it was her birthday in a fortnight and Matteusz said he'd started drinking when he was thirteen and he was fine so she'd been allowed alcopops, but no more than five. She hadn't really minded, they tasted nice and made her feel older. 

"Bondage!" Charlie blurted out, wide-eyed and rumpled, "I like it when Matteusz-he has this belt, two belts and the bed posts and, is good. I like it." He sagged back into the sofa, daydreaming about two belts and some bedposts apparently. Matteusz grinned at him affectionately, and leant up to kiss him sloppily. 

"Okay ignoring that revelation, I seriously don't have any kinks." Ram said and Charlie snorted. 

"Bet you're a sub."

"Charlie!" Tanya gasped at the same time Matteusz and April burst into loud giggles.

"Stop it-stop laughing! Submissiveness is not uncommon and-and if it's, healthy-and sane and that word, Matteusz what's that word-"

"Consensual." Matteusz filled in grinning and Charlie nodded adamantly. 

"Yeah consen-consan-what he said. Then it's good-it's great-doesn't mean he's a bad prince because he likes to get held down ever now and then!"

"Uh, Charlie? Thanks but projecting, maybe?." Ram said and Charlie blushed, and Matteusz grinned easily at his adorable sub prince boyfriend who could break everyone's bones in this room like they were twigs, he leant forward so that he could whisper into his boyfriend's ear just how good a prince he actually was. 

"Okay-so, you tell us or we assume you're a bad prince like Charlie." Tanya giggled and Charlie cries out incredulously-

"I'm a good prince!"

Matteusz kissed his neck and turned to look at Tanya, "He is very good prince."

"I bet it's something weird." April pried and Ram squirmed under her steely gaze. The one he was thinking of in particular wasn't what Charlie said, but he couldn't lie and say that he hadn't thought about what Charlie had said before.

Charlie clapped his hands together and cheered, "I bet it's lingere-and he wears it!"

"No!! Oh-fuck! What the fuck Charlie! Where do you get this stuff?" 

Matteusz shrugs plainly and confessed, "We watch a lot of porn." 

Tanya giggles and crawls closer, "Dude, just tell us it can't be that bad seriously."

"Pegging."

Matteusz looked at him as if he's an idiot, "That is not kink! You want to see kink you look in the box underneath our bed, that is kink!"

"Hang on-what's pegging? We're not all kink connoisseurs here." Tanya demanded and Charlie looked at her blankly. 

"I don't think I pronounce that word sober."

"He likes things in the ass-his ass." Matteusz explained and shook his head, "I am disappointed, I thought football boy would like something rare-"

Charlie giggled and says, "Watersports." He and Matteusz both laughed uproariously and April ignored them, they have all these little inside jokes and the bunghole squad decided it was probably better never to ask about them, like, ever. Besides, she had better things to concentrate on, for example, her pretty blushing boyfriend who just confessed that he might like getting fingered now and then. 

It was something that made her want to reach for the Vaseline she kept in her bag-Charlie had borrowed some from her once at a lunchtime, he and Matteusz missed all of lunch and when Charlie showed up to English he was limping and glowing, the tub was half empty and the next day he replaced it with several dozen tubs of it, she doesn't like to think about what they did with it. 

Tanya shook her head, "Dude, all that for nothing? I too, am disappointed." Matteusz pointed at her in accordance grinning. 

"Stop-stop-Matteusz what do you call it when they're making fun of a kink?" Charlie tugged on his boyfriend's shirt lightly. 

"Kink shaming."

"Stop kink shaming Ram! He's allowed to like what he-what he likes and if he's vanilla-then it's good-right Matteusz?"

"Of course Charlie. Not everyone is you."

Charlie smiled proudly, "Yes! Not everyone is you-is me, you meant me didn't you? Didn't you Matteusz? Matte-emph-!"

This time, when Matteusz pushed Charlie down against a surface and started kissing him, April knew there was no way they were pulling them out of their little love nest that they'd created on their sofa. She glanced out the window at the sunrising and swallowed the final mouthful of her drink. 

"Alright well, I'm thinking bedtime, yeah? We'll leave those two-to uh, do whatever it is they're going do." She suggested and Tanya nodded, bouncing to her feet and running in the direction of the stairs. 

"Ram's guest room has memory foam I am hyped!" She called, nearly tripping upstairs in her haste. 

April eyed her still silent boyfriend and went over to her bag, still ignoring the slurping sounds coming from her horn-dog best friends she quite obviously pulled a tub of vaseline from the front pouch of her handbag, she glanced at Ram meaningfully and raised one eyebrow, backing towards the door, she waggled it purposefully. 

Ram's eyes glinted with excitement, and he followed her up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Tanya is drinking at fourteen but it's WKD and she's not a kid! She's able to make her own decisions.   
> Also! They all needed fluff. If anyone has any prompts or whatever that they want me to do then leave a comment below!!
> 
> -YTC


End file.
